


Destruction of Hope

by ohhstark



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, tentoo/rose tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you could have had crumbles beneath you in the span of a second. This is what the destruction of hope feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction of Hope

It's late. Outside, thunder is rolling in from the distance. Positive electrons of energy fill the air and make your heart pound in your chest. You feel as if the past few weeks have all been leading up to this. All the tentative smiles, all the tip-toeing around each other and your feelings. This, you feel, will be the night that everything is destroyed and made anew. 

Turns out you are right. In a sense. You lay in your bed, thinking about what you could possibly say to him to get the ball rolling. But, there's never exactly been a handbook explaining how to tell the genetic copy of the love of your life that you're in love with him too. There's never been a precedent for this. Somehow, that's okay. You have always been one to try new things and this way, you really will be starting from scratch. It won't be about you and the Doctor. It will be about you and John Smith. 

Except things don't go exactly as you want them to. You make your way out of bed and tug a robe around your rather revealing slip of a nightgown. You can't stand to wait for the next chapter of your life to start. Tongue tucked between your teeth, you sneak towards his room down the hall. The door is open and your heart jumps into your throat. He is waiting for you. 

You pause outside his room, willing your heart and your mind to slow down. You want this to be perfect. Then again, nothing you ever do truly works out the way you want it to, so why wait? Thoughts and pulse racing, you step into the doorway and raise your eyes to nothing but an empty bed and an abandoned room. 

Later, you will wonder why he left you a letter at all. It tells you nothing but that he was too afraid to stay and make a real go at the relationship you always thought you both wanted. Later, you will cry while you sit in the circle of your mother's arms. Later, you will feel anger towards the man who could have given you every happiness in the world. Until you realize that he was forced onto this strange planet in very much the same way as you. 

Later you will do and think and feel all of these things. 

For now, your trembling legs give as everything you hoped for crumbles beneath your scrambling fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems all I can write lately is angst, but oh well. I really like this and writing in second person was actually a lot of fun.


End file.
